


The Barbarian Battle

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the uprising of the Celts the Romans decided to stamp out their efforts. Romulus took up arms for his people and went to join in the battle. Certain that victory is within their grasp he is fully confident that the whole affair will go without a hitch. However, the empire was not expecting what Boudica had gathered for him over the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barbarian Battle

Absolutely  _infuriating_. How dare this woman think that she could oppose him? Romulus sneered at the very thought of his men losing to Boudica’s forces. Hah, but what forces could she had possibly had? Wayward barbarians barely had any sense of proper direction. Their forces were not polished, disciplined and well maintained soldiers. Rome would wage that his honorable troops could paint the fields red with the Celt’s blood. Actually he looked forward to that moment more than anything else in his life.

The dawn was coming and the air still as a placid lake. The general stood vigilantly off beside him mentally going over what they spoke about. Romulus stood with his helmet under arm gazing out to the horizon. “Pitiful that a woman thinks she can get away with such deplorable actions.” Rome finally heard the man say. 

He couldn’t help but smirk, “Pitiful indeed, but then what do you expect from the fairer sex?” Yes, they would march into this victorious and leave with even more land. Romulus felt excited at the prospect of garnering more territory for himself. Never had the world seen such a man like himself! Even Greece couldn’t hold a candle to this daring feat of expansion; even with Alexander of Macedonia. The feeling was akin to standing on the precipice of some new world. All he needed to do now was quell the uprising of these vulgar ingrates. 

The men who had not already awoken had begun to stir and rouse from their slumbers. Within the time the sun had peaked over the horizon everyone was dressed and readying themselves. Rome smiled to himself and exchanged a few more words with the general. There was sudden chatter followed by astonished looks that caused him to turn. Squinting he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and to see what the men were so surprised about. Rome’s eyes widened slowly as he beheld the strange sight before him. Coming over the high hill and along the line of the horizon came the bodies of more than a hundred, perhaps over a thousand men! 

"That isn’t possible." Rome heard the general remark in shared disbelief. Rome’s surprised expression soon vanished and was replaced by a scowl as he lowered his hand. That crafty  _bitch_. Never mind though because on this day they would win. Boudica would  _not_  gain the upper hand even if it killed him. The chatter of his men took from person to person as everyone looked with wide eyes to the brink ahead of them. They were nothing but simple barbarians! So how was it that she could amass such a force in what little time the woman had? Romulus gripped his sword tight until the man's knuckles were white and turned his head away to look to the general. The other man's face showed the same picture of contempt as his and faced the troops. "Do not fear what you see in front of you! They may be many, but they will never amount to the prestige and might of our legion, of our empire!" Came the general's booming voice as he instilled bravery and courage into the dumbstruck men. Those who had been anxious began to calm their fears and those who stood stoic nodded in understanding. Their weapons were in position, shields held tight and all of them fell into formation in perfect unison with one another. Rome turned back around and looked out across the rolling hills and open fields. Ah yes, this feeling that rose and fell within his chest was utter excitement at the prospect of running his blade through Boudica's stomach. 

Or better, marching the proud whore through Rome's streets. 

If she was going to prove to be such a problem for them then he would extend the same favor. How proud could she stand when all of Rome would be posed to jeer and scowl at her with every step? Sticking his sword into the ground, Rome took the helmet from under his arm and secured it over his head before grabbing the gladius back up again. Across the way the wind carried the cries and yells of the barbarian forces. Romulus sneered and began to march forward at the general's orders across the expanse to their place of battle. Without missing a beat Boudica's forces did not simply walk, but they  _charged_ forward down their hill rushing towards Rome's legion like a tidal wave. Even with the bloodthirsty masses rushing towards them not one man flinched.  Halfway there was when everyone broke into a run with shields up and braced themselves for the impact of swords, spears and bodies. Romulus let out a yell as he pierced the flesh of one unlucky man who ran before him, pulled the blade out and let his eyes quickly scan the battlefield. 

There he saw her atop a horse drawn cart, face painted with sword in hand; Boudica. Rome smashed his shield into the side of a man who was coming to strike from his side, and plunged his sword into the offender's stomach. In that moment after he and the barbarian whore locked eyes, everything was understood in that silent exchange. With a growl Romulus rushed forward and cut down all who stood in his path towards her. 

She would _not_ make a fool of him, she would not _leave_ victorious, he would see her in _pieces_ if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
